


If You Were Mine

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Sir Kink, Spanking, Supernatural - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: You're unaware that Sam feels the same way about you as you feel about him... until he's taking care of you after you had a night out, and he lets a few words slip.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, I’m heading out guys,” you said to the brothers as you made your way over to the motel room door and grabbed your purse which was laying on the side table. You had been hunting with the brothers for a little over six months, and it just so happened that the current case you were working on was in your old college town. You had decided to go out for drinks and dancing with your old college roommate tonight to get your mind off monsters for a little while and catch up with her, considering that hunting had taken up most of your time these days.

“Call if you need anything! Have fun,” Sam said with a smile, from where he sat on one of the motel room beds.

“Thanks, Sammy. I will.”

You walked out to your car, thanking yourself for driving it everywhere you went instead of accepting Sam’s numerous invitations to tag along in the Impala. You loved your baby almost as much as Dean loved his, and couldn’t bring yourself to leave it at the bunker for days at a time. You hopped into the driver’s seat and texted your friend that you were on the way, excited to chase away the visions of monsters in your head with copious amounts of alcohol in your body. You thought about your few years in college in this town, before evil had shown up at your doorstep, as you drove to the club that you and your friends had frequented back when you had a normal life. You thought about Sammy and how he had told you about his days at Stanford, that he got pushed back into the hunter’s life, too. You smiled to yourself as you thought of him some more. His arms, his hair, the way he fucking towered over you… A month or so after you and the brothers had started working together, you and Sam had developed a very flirtatious relationship. Neither of you had yet acted on it, but man, did you want to. Visions of Sam clenching his jaw or rolling his tongue over his lips while he stared at you hungrily replayed in your head. If only you had the courage to tell him how badly you wanted him… You readjusted your grip on the steering wheel and lead your mind away from dirty thoughts of Sam Winchester and brought it back to driving. A few minutes later, you had pulled into the familiar parking lot. You got out of your car and made your way up to the club, bringing back a flood of memories from the many nights of drinking and hook-ups that had ensued inside.

“Y/N! Over here!” You heard a familiar voice call, shortly after you entered. The music was loud and it was dark, but you managed to make your way over to the familiar voice that you had not heard in so long. You gave your friend a tight hug, ordered your first drink of the night, and began catching up. Six drinks in and an hour later, you were confessing to your friend how attracted you were to the younger Winchester brother. “Y/N! He’s like, sooo hot,” she gasped, as you showed her a picture of Sam that you had on your phone, “I think youuu should call himmm,” she slurred, chewing on the end of her straw. You were drunk enough to think that calling Sam seemed like a good idea.

“You know what? You’re right, he... he should know how he makes me feel with his big arms and tallness and...,” you trailed off as you scrolled through your contacts and made your way to a quieter spot in club. You found a semi-quiet spot next to the bathrooms and pressed the call button once you found Sam’s contact. The phone rang twice before a deep, sleepy voice answered.

“Y/N? Are you OK?” Sam asked groggily. You were too drunk to realize that he had been asleep.

“Sam… you… you are really hot. Did you know that?” You half slurred, half stuttered, as you leaned against the wall and stuck a finger in your free ear to try and silence all the background noise.

“Y/N, you’re drunk.”

“Yes. I am drunk and you... are so fucking hot, Sammyyy. I see the way… the way you look at me, you want to fuck me sooo bad, don’t you?” You asked, your words slurred together.

“Y/N, you’re drunk. Where are you? I’ll come pick you up,” Sam replied, his voice now filled with concern.

“Where I am... is none of your business, Sammm,” you said teasingly. “You always care about where I am, who cares? I hunt monsters! I can take care of myselfff.”

“What club are you at, Y/N?” Sam questioned again, his voice stern.

“Sam, if you must know, I am at somewhere, a club, where I don’t know the name of. I know though... we were here, well across the street, some days ago for when we stopped to eat... for when we were working on the case,” you slurred nearly incomprehensibly, somehow forgetting the name of the club but remembering that the restaurant across the street had been one that you and the boys had eaten at a few days ago.

“Y/N, stay put. I’m coming to get you.”

You rolled your eyes and hung up the phone as you made your way back over to your friend, who had gotten a few more drinks in her and pulled you out onto the dance floor. You tried to push the thought of Sam to the back of your mind as you found some random guy to dance with. _If Sammy won’t fuck me, fine. But I am getting some tonight_ , you thought to yourself, as you began grinding with some random man behind you. After a few more songs and a couple shots with your mystery man, your friend, and a man of her own, you were being asked the famous five-worded question; “Wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah, sorry, bud. Not today,” a low, gruff voice said before you could answer. You spun around to find Sam towering over you. “Y/N, let’s go.”

“What the hell, dude?” Your mystery man questioned, stepping between you and Sam.

“Dude, I do not want to fight you, but I will. She is far too drunk right now for anything that you do with her to not be considered some form of sexual harassment, so I suggest that you get lost before I beat your ass for even thinking about taking advantage of a woman,” Sam said coldly, staring the man down. The man looked up at Sam, who was nearly a foot and a half taller than him, let out an exasperated sigh, and made his way back to the dance floor. “Say bye to your friend, Y/N,” Sam said, turning his attention back to you.

“And may I ask who the hell died and made youuu the boss of me?” You slurred, putting your hands on your hips sassily.

“I will drag you out of here myself. Let’s go,” Sam said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. You rolled your eyes, but you were too drunk to argue with him any further. You hugged your friend goodbye, and followed Sam out of the club.

The next morning you woke up with a pretty bad hangover. You tried to recall the events of last night, but had no luck in doing so. You jumped at the sudden knock on your door and managed a weak, “come in” as you sat up in bed. Sam walked in carrying a tray with orange juice and Advil, and set it down on your nightstand. “You’re a lifesaver,” you said thankfully, taking the Advil and chasing it down with the juice.

“Do you, uh, remember anything?” Sam questioned sheepishly, sitting down on the edge of your bed.

“I tried, but I don’t remember much after Y/F/N and I caught each other up on our lives,” you said, taking another sip of orange juice. Sam stared at you, a mixture of hunger and disappointment in his eyes. “How’d I get home?” You asked, ignoring his gaze.

“We picked you up. Dean drove your car back,” Sam said matter-of-factly.

“Oh my God, was I that bad?”

“Yeah. You called me and I could tell you were really drunk, so... By the time I got there you were about to go home with some rando.”

“Oh my God, I am so sorry, Sam. That you had to do that,” you apologized, taking another sip of orange juice. Sam continued to stare at you, the same mixture of hunger and disappointment set in his eyes.

“You really shouldn’t drink like that, Y/N,” Sam scolded.

“Yeah, but you know. Gotta get the monsters out of my head somehow,” you shrugged. You were a bit put off by Sam telling you how much alcohol you should or should not consume... Who did he think he was? You watched as Sam clenched his jaw. _Fuck, he was so hot, though._

“I mean it, Y/N. If you were mine, you wouldn’t be able to walk for a week.”


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was awkward. Sam had said what he said and then left the room, and he hadn’t spoken to you since. The three of you finished up your hunt around midday and then headed back to the bunker. You thanked yourself again for driving your own car, relived about the fact that you wouldn’t have to spend what you were sure would have been an awkward and silent car ride with Sam. You spent the drive trying to recall the events of the night before. Did you say something when you had called Sam? Why did you even call him? You decided to call your friend to see if she could remember anything.

“Hey!” She said cheerfully as she answered your call.

“Hey, Y/F/N! It was really good seeing you last night, not that I can remember much of it,” you laughed.

“Me either... except damn, girl! Sam is so hot. The pictures you have of him do him no justice! Did you end up getting some from him that night?”

Your face turned bright red as you vaguely remembered showing her some pictures you had of Sam. “Um, no, but I was wondering if you heard any bits of our phone conversation?”

“No, you went to the bathroom to call him. But you wouldn’t shut up about him before then. You were really adamant about fucking him, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you said something dirty. Why, is he acting weird?” Y/F/N asked.

“Yeah, a little. Alright, well, thanks anyway! It was so good seeing you, I’ll let you know when I’m in town again,” you said, not wanting to continue the conversation.

“No problem! Can’t wait to see you again. Good luck with Sam!”

“Thanks!” you said as you hung up.

You got back to the bunker late and immediately began getting ready for bed. Sam’s words from the morning echoed in your head. _If you were mine, you wouldn’t be able to walk for a week._ He said it and then he left you alone to sit in your motel room on that bed and wonder. It was by far the boldest that Sam had ever been with you. The two of you flirted a lot, sure, but that? It was practically an invitation to fuck. You buried your face in your hands as you sat on your bed, cursing yourself for your morning hangover, for had you been feeling alright, you would have probably replied with something just as flirtatious instead of just letting your mouth hang open in shock. You looked at the time. It was almost midnight. The need to know what you said to Sam over the phone was driving you up the wall, and as much as you didn’t want to, you had exhausted all your other options. Dean would for sure know what you said last night, and you were willing to bet he was still awake, probably making himself a midnight snack. You groaned as you got up from your bed and walked out of your room, setting off down the hallway in search of Dean. You found him right where you figured he’d be: in the kitchen making a sandwich. Dean smirked when you walked in and shook his head as he continued to make his meal.

“What?” You spat, rather more aggressively than you intended to.

“Damn! The hell did I do?” Dean asked defensively.

“Sorry. I’m frustrated. I can barely remember anything from last night,” you explained, as you sat down at the table and began twiddling your thumbs. “Did I say something to Sammy?”

Dean chuckled as he finished putting his sandwich together and took a bite. “Yeah, you could say that,” he said with his mouth full.

“What’d I say?” You demanded, and Dean raised his eyebrows at you, slightly taken aback by how pushy you were being. He swallowed his bite and made his way over to you, taking a seat across from you.

“I don’t repeat things like that about my brother,” Dean teased. You glared at him, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Dean. What did I say?” You asked again sternly, determined to get an answer out of him.

“Why don’t you ask Sam?” Dean questioned, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Pleeaassee?” You whined, hoping that puppy dog eyes would work since being demanding clearly wasn’t going to.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. You called him from the club and basically started telling him how hot he was and how you wanted to — well, you know. But nothing that wasn’t obvious already.”

You felt your face heat up and you knew you were turning bright red.

“What do you mean, ‘nothing that wasn’t obvious already’?” You asked slowly.

“Oh _c’mon,_ Y/N. Like the two of you actually think you’re hiding how badly you guys want to fuck? Are you kidding? Every time I’m in a room alone with the two of you I feel dirty,” Dean said matter-of-factly. You stared at the table, trying to hide your embarrassment from Dean. “Listen,” he began again, noticing your body language, “Sam’s just waiting for the green light. Next time you feel like, well, you know... just ask him. Trust me, he’d be happy to oblige.” Dean smiled at you as he picked up his plate and left you alone in the kitchen, leaving you to think about whether you should confront Sam about what you had said the other night.

It was the next morning and after sleeping on it, you decided that you were going to talk to Sam about what you had said two nights ago. You would hate for things to be awkward between the two of you. You made your way to Sam’s bedroom door, knocking gently in case he was still asleep. A groggy, “yeah?” answered.

“It’s Y/N. Can I come in?” You asked hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Sam replied. You opened the door and slowly made your way inside, quietly shutting the door behind you. Sam was laying in his bed on his phone and it seemed like he had just woken up. You took a seat at the chair in front of his desk. “What’s up?” Sam asked, his eyes darting over to you and subtly looking you over. You were wearing pajama shorts and a white t-shirt, purposefully deciding not to wear a bra. If Sam wanted to say things like he did the other morning and not act on it, fine, but you were going to make it as hard as possible for him to resist you.

“I just wanted to talk... um, about what I said over the phone the other night,” you said quietly in response to his question.

“Oh, so you do remember?”

“No... Dean told me,” you said sheepishly. Sam looked back at his phone. “I meant it, though,” you added.

“Well, I’m glad. What am I supposed to do with that information?” Sam said, agitation in his voice.

“I mean... you made it pretty clear what you wanted to do yesterday morning with the whole ‘if you were mine, you wouldn’t be able to walk for a week’ thing. Or were you just messing around?” You asked, beginning to feel stupid for even bringing anything up to Sam in the first place, in case he was just flirting for fun. Sam put his phone down and propped himself up on his elbows. You stared at him in awe. He was shirtless and you could see every single one of his muscles flex. You brought your gaze up from his chest to his eyes, which were glaring at you, filled with many different emotions.

“Y/N... I meant what I said, but you’re not mine.”

“Do I have to be?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” You asked.

“I can’t punish you if you’re not, and I think you need to be punished for the stupid little stunt you pulled,” Sam smirked. You raised your eyebrows at him.

“Punished?”

“You put yourself in danger. You got way to drunk and you almost went home with a complete stranger, which, in this line of businesses is never a good idea. You know what’s out there, Y/N. What if that guy was a demon or something?” Sam asked, anger lining his voice.

“He wasn’t though, and I’m fine,” you retorted, even though you knew Sam was right.

“Not the point. He could have been a monster and you would have been too drunk to notice. But I can’t punish you for that, can I? Because you’re not mine. I really have no right to be angry with you, do I? So, I meant what I said, but you see why I can’t act on it.”

“Sam... if that’s what you want, then —”

“Y/N, I’ve never wanted anything more. I mean, would I like to fuck you into next week? Absolutely. But I want the rest of it, too. Six months ago, I was in a dark place, and then you showed up and... anyway, I want you. All of you. But before you make up your mind on whether or not that’s what you want, know that there’s certain things that I don’t tolerate, and excessive drinking is one of them, along with anything else that would put you in danger.”

You didn’t know what to say. Of course, you wanted to be with Sam. He was your definition of the perfect man. On the other hand, you were a hunter. Most things you did put you in danger.

“Sam, I literally hunt monsters,” you said, trying to remind him that your job puts you in imminent danger all the time.

“Hunting is fine, when you’re with Dean or me. Just no more lone hunts, if you’re actually considering doing this thing,” Sam said, pointing back and forth between the two of you. “No more excessive drinking, no more stupid decisions. If you’re sure you can respect that, then I’ll fuck you right here, right now. Just say the word.”

Sam’s sudden display of dominance made you squeeze your thighs together. You had never been so turned on by him, which is why you replied to him with, “Uh, can I think on it?”. You were pretty confident that you knew what you wanted but you also wanted to make sure that it wasn’t just the fact that you were extremely turned on at the moment.

“Of course. Just, uh, come find me and let me know when you’ve made your decision,” Sam said with a cocky smile, and you left the room quickly, wondering how many freedoms you’d have to give up if the man of your dreams was going to fuck you.

You went back to your room to get ready for the day, heat rising non-stop between your legs. You couldn’t stop sweating and Sam’s words kept ringing in your ears. _If you were mine, you wouldn’t be able to walk for a week... I’ll fuck you right here, right now... I think you need to be punished..._ You thought about what a punishment from San would entail. Punishment... like a spanking? Over his knee? Or bent over the bed? Or would Sam find joy in denying you a release, building one up over and over again but never letting you cum? These thoughts only made you hornier, and by the evening, you couldn’t take it anymore. In your head, it was simple. You liked Sam, a lot, and for more than just his body. He was kind, caring, funny, protective... basically everything that you would go looking for in guys, Sam had it all in one package. You’d be crazy to say no to his offer; so what if you had to give up a few things? At least you’d be getting to act on every dirty thought you’ve had about him since the two of you met. Your mind was made. You quickly freshened up and made your way back to Sam’s room, knocking on the door when you got to it.

“Come in,” Sam said, his voice lined with a smile. It’s like he knew it was you. Sam was sitting at his desk, working on another case, when you came in and closed the door gently behind you. Sam turned around and looked you over, licking his lips hungrily. You had on short jean shorts and a white tank top through which you could see a black lace bra. Sam didn’t know it, yet, but you had a matching pair of panties on underneath your shorts.

“Okay,” you said plainly, and Sam stared at you, both surprise and confusion written on his face.

“Okay...?” Sam asked slowly

“I’ve thought it through, Sam. I want you. Us. This,” you said confidently, motioning between the two of you.

“You do?” Sam questioned with surprise, as though he had expected you to decline his offer. You nodded. Sam stood up from his chair, and suddenly you felt very small as he walked towards you, towering over you. You took a few steps back as Sam continued walking towards you, your back eventually meeting the door. Sam came closer and closer, until he was close enough to place one hand over your shoulder on the door behind you, and gently grab your chin with his other hand. He tilted your head up towards him, so your eyes met his.

“Are you sure?” He asked softly, but sternly. You nodded again and bit your lip. The way he was towering over you, his body so close to yours... his lips only a few inches away... it all made the wetness in between your legs grow. Sam Winchester. You were about to fuck Sam Winchester. Sam led his hand away from your chin and began to gently trace your arm with his fingers, starting at your shoulder making his way down your arm, his rough fingers leaving goosebumps in their trail. You couldn’t take your eyes off of his, and your breath was caught in your throat as you waited for him to make his next move. “So, you’re mine then?” He finally asked, as he brought his hands down to your hips, taking another step closer to you. You inhaled as you felt the bulge in his jeans brush up against you. You wanted nothing more than for him to rip your clothes off like an animal.

“Yes,” you breathed, continuing to look at him. You never realized how beautiful his eyes were. They seemed to be a different array of colors, a sort of smoky blue-green with hazel at the center.

“Say it,” Sam demanded, although his voice was still gentle, “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few comments asking for a part 2, and a few comments asking for a part 3. I liked the idea of drawing out the sexual tension a bit longer! There will be a smut filled part 3, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the smut, as promised.

The second the words left your mouth, Sam’s lips crashed into yours. Time seemed to stop while at the same time your heart pounded faster in your chest. Sam wrapped his arms around you, deepening the kiss. You didn’t want it to end, you kissed him back hungrily, letting him know just how badly you wanted him with your lips alone. Sam spun you around suddenly, pushing the front of your body up against the door. The absence of his lips on yours made you whimper. Sam leaned in, his stubble lightly scratching your cheek.

“Green means you’re good, yellow means you’re reaching your limit, red means stop, understand?” Sam breathed. You nodded; your forehead still pressed up against the door. “Use your words,” Sam whispered.

“Yes, I understand,” you whimpered. You felt your knees grow weak as you said the words; you’ve had kinky sex before but damn, this was something different. The way Sam asserted his dominance over you let you know that this wasn’t just a persona he put on in the bedroom; this was him in most aspects of his life. Sam needed to take care of people; he took care of Dean for most of his life and the other night, he took care of you. And now, he was going to hold you accountable for your stupid decisions, for putting yourself in danger, and he was going to do it because he cared about you. You let yourself submit to Sam completely, letting go of every worry you had in your head. Sam was going to take care of you, he was going to love you, he was going to punish you and fuck you in all the ways that you deserved. All you had to focus on was what you were feeling, the heat between your legs, the knot in your stomach, Sam’s bulge against your backside, his soft lips on your neck, sucking bruises into your skin. You have never wanted someone so bad. You have never needed someone so bad. Sam grabbed your wrist and led you over to the bed, pushing down on your upper back to bend you over. Your forearms rested on the mattress while your feet remained planted firmly on the cement floor. You were breathing heavily, anticipating what would come next as Sam ran his hands all over your body. You could tell that he’d been wanting to do this for quite some time. You felt Sam lean over you, the bulge underneath his jeans pressing up against your sweet spot, forcing you to let out a small moan. Sam brought his face close to yours again; you could feel his breath on your ear.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. I’ve been wanting to do this for so fucking long, Y/N,” Sam breathed. A shiver ran through your body as his hot breath tickled your neck. Sam stood up straight and ran his hands down your sides, grabbing the hem of your jean shorts and pulling them down in one swift motion. Sam gently tapped your ankle with his foot, signaling for you to step out of your shorts and spread your legs. You obeyed. You heard Sam take a few steps back and smirk, admiring the view of you bent over his bed, ready for whatever it is that he had coming for you. He walked over to you, leaning over you once more. His hands rested on the mattress on either side of you, holding him up. His body was inches away from yours, you could feel it, but Sam wasn’t making any effort to touch you. He was just there, hovering over you, letting the need you had for him to do something to you build. “Have you ever been punished before?” He asked, his voice low and gruff. You shook your head. Sam grabbed your hair gently and turned your head sideways so you could see his face out of the corner of your eye. “I thought I told you to use your words?”

“No, sir,” you said quietly. You’re not sure how you knew how to address him, but it felt natural in the moment. It almost felt as though, with the amount of dominance he was asserting over you, it would have been disrespectful to address him as anything else. Sam smirked and let go of your hair.

“You learn fast,” he said, as he grabbed the hem of your tank top and pulled it up over your head. “And you got all dressed up for me? You’re something else, Y/N,” Sam praised, as he noticed your matching bra and thong. The throbbing in between your legs intensified as Sam said these words, you were surprised by how much of an effect they had on you. Sam continued hovering over you, letting you feel his presence but not his touch. “Since it’s your first time, I’ll give you a choice. I can spank this pretty little ass of yours,” Sam began, moving his hand to touch one of our cheeks, making you flinch a little, “or I can deny this pussy what it so clearly wants, over and over again, until I give it permission to cum,” he continued, moving his hand from your ass to your sweet spot, applying pressure on your clit over your thong. You moaned at the contact, and decided right then that a spanking sounded easier to manage than being denied over and over again. “What’s it gonna be?” Sam asked, beginning to slowly rub your clit over your thong with his thumb.

“Spank me, sir,” you answered shakily; you had truly never been more turned on. Sam stood up straight and moved to stand at your side. He rested one of his hands on your ass, the other hand wrapped around your hip, keeping you in place.

“Hopefully after this you won’t go making stupid decisions that put you in danger. You remember your colors?” Sam asked sternly, rubbing your ass. Your stomach churned in anticipation.

“Yes, sir,” you said, and the first smack came down on your ass. You hissed at the contact. It stung, but you liked it. The pain mixed with your need for Sam to touch you only made you wetter. Your senses were heightened, you felt as though you were feeling everything at once. Sam let down another smack on your ass, earning a small yelp from you, while at the same time you felt a dampness build up between your legs. You stretched your arms out in front of you, clinging to the sheets. The shift in the height of your chest pushed your ass up, and you hoped that Sam would take it as a plea for more. The speed at which he began to rain swats down on your ass told you that he did. You felt the heat coming off of your ass cheeks, which only amplified the heat you were feeling at your center. Sam smacked your ass twice more, the hardest ones yet. You whimpered a little and knew you could take more, but at the same time you wanted Sam to move on to other parts of you so badly. Sam rubbed your ass gently, his hands that were usually so rough felt so smooth. You heard him move from beside you to stand behind you, and then he took your thong off in one swift motion, signaling for you to step out of it as he did with your shorts. You felt your clit pound as you spread your legs even wider, giving Sam a full view of your dripping center. You heard him let out a quiet moan at the sight, and you smiled into the sheets as you thought about all the things you could do to him to make him moan some more. You felt Sam kneel behind you and grab the backs of your thighs, his face inches away from the spot where you needed to feel him so badly.

“So wet for me already?” Sam asked with a small chuckle, his breath cool on your sweet spot, making you inhale sharply. “You want me to touch you so bad, don’t you?”

“Yes, please, sir. Fuck. Please touch me,” you begged as you tried to wiggle your ass closer to his face. Sam gripped your thighs firmly, keeping you from moving. You were breathing heavily, impatiently waiting for Sam to fulfill your request. The waiting was more agonizing than anything else for you. You assumed that Sam knew this, and therefore was very much enjoying making you wait. Sam smirked at the sound of you begging and leaned his head in closer to your sweet spot, finally dragging his tongue between your folds and stopping to lightly suck on the bundle of nerves at the center. You moaned so loudly that it could have passed as a scream. Sam continued to work his magic with his tongue, licking, sucking, flicking. It was a euphoric feeling, and you never wanted it to end. Sam slid two of his fingers inside you easily, your juices coating pretty much everything at this point. He continued with his tongue, as he pumped his fingers in and out, curling them at just the right moment so they would hit your g spot every time. You were moaning his name, rocking your hips back into his fingers, almost on the edge of coming undone. “Fuck, that feels so good!” You screamed, as you felt yourself beginning to reach your climax, tensing around Sam’s fingers.

“Cum for me,” he commanded, the vibrations from his voice tickled your clit and sent you over the edge. Your entire body tensed and shivered as you rode out your orgasm, screaming Sam’s name. Sam gave you almost no time to recover before he pulled his fingers out of you and stood you up, taking your bra off and turning you around. Sam pushed you back down on the bed and you watched him as he pulled his shirt off over his head. You were still recovering from your previous orgasm but the sight of him shirtless already made you want to cum again. Sam took off his jeans and boxers in one swift motion, his cock springing out of them. Your eyes widened as you took in the size of it. It was definitely the biggest you’d ever seen. He climbed on top of you and kissed you hungrily. His mouth moved from your lips down to your nipples, making you moan again. He sucked on one while he pinched the other between his thumb and index finger, massaging it lightly. You bucked your hips up, your silent way of begging him to fuck you. He pushed your hips back down with his free hand. “So impatient,” he teased, as he moved to suck on your other nipple. Sam’s cock was resting between your legs, right under your belly button. It took everything you had in you to not buck your hips up again in attempt to feel the base of his cock rub up against your clit. You let out a moan as you thought about how badly you wanted Sam inside of you. Sam leaned in next to your ear, and began slowly moving his hips, the bottom of his cock rubbing along your lower abdomen. “You want me to fuck you? Go ahead and beg for it. You had no problem doing it over the phone,” Sam growled, continuing his motions.

“Please fuck me, sir. Please!” You moaned, focused on Sam’s cock.

“That’s not a beg. I want the whole fucking bunker to hear how badly you want this cock inside of you,” Sam hissed. Sam sat up a little and took his cock in one hand, placing it directly on your clit and rubbing it over the bundle of nerves. You couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“FUCK, SAM, PLEASE! PLEASE FUCK ME,” you screamed. Finally, Sam rammed his cock into you, giving you no time to adjust to his size. He grabbed your legs and placed them over his shoulders, his head poking out from between your calves. Sam’s cock hit the back of your walls and your moans turned to screams. He was fucking you hard and had no intention of slowing down anytime soon. You knew he was going to keep his promise of making you unable to walk properly for a week. You looked up at him, his face was covered in sweat and glistening with your juices. He was grunting as he thrusted into you, the look on his face filled with determination and concentration. Sam let go of your legs and before you could process what was happening you had been flipped over onto your hands and knees, somehow Sam’s cock never left the inside of you. Sam thrusted into you harder as he pushed your upper back down to the mattress, grabbing your arms and holding them behind you. The grunts and pants and moans and screams that filled the room were animalistic. You had never been fucked like this before. Sam smacked your ass with his free hand hard, the stinging pain reminding you of your punishment from earlier. You felt a familiar heat rise up in between your legs again and you knew you were close to coming a second time. Sam quickened his pace when he felt you tense up around his cock, and a few more thrusts was all it took to have you come undone again. You were a trembling mess as Sam kept fucking you, and as soon as you rode out your orgasm you felt Sam’s cock twitch, filling you with his warm cum moments later. Sam collapsed on top of you, his cock still inside, and the two of you caught your breath before either of you said anything.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so damn long,” Sam finally breathed, slowly pulling out of you and rolling over so he was laying next to you on his back. He looked at you with nothing but love in his eyes.

“Well, I’m sure as hell not gonna be able to walk properly for a week,” you said with a smile.

“Mission accomplished, then,” Sam chuckled, cupping your face with his hand. “You’re so beautiful, you know. Really. I’ve thought that ever since I saw you for the first time.”

You rolled your eyes and smiled. “Whatever,” you laughed softly; you were never good at taking compliments.

“I’m serious, Y/N. I’m just… I’m really happy that you’re finally mine,” he said as he leaned over and kissed your forehead. You smiled softly at him.

“Yeah… me too. So, are you going to fuck me that hard for all the bad decisions I’ve made within the past six months of us knowing each other?” You teased.

“How else will you learn?” Sam teased back. You chuckled.

“Well, I’m gonna shower… wanna join?” You asked, as you slowly attempted to get up from the bed.

“If I ever say no to that question,” Sam said, “you know where the guns are. Shoot me.”


End file.
